Saving Flippy
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Pyro is asking for trouble when he asks Wulfric to kidnap Fatch's teddy bear Flippy. But could he have a real reason for kidnapping a child's teddy bear? Or has he just run out of ideas?
1. Dumb plan

**This might be an interesting, short little story. Hope you all enjoy~ **

**Also, Wulfric belongs to the amazing miss SamWolf NightLover. He's an awesome werewolf. ;)**

* * *

Wulfric sighed a little, crossing his arms and leaning against the dark wall, feeling bored out of his mind. Even if he was with Pyro now, the hellfire wasn't giving him any jobs. And it was frustrating. The wolf wanted to go out and cause a little mayhem. And since Pyro was the demon king of destruction, he expected to be causing much more destruction and chaos than he was now.

It had to be a late Thursday now, and the wolf was waiting for a job from Pyro. Again since Pyro was the freaking king of hell and destruction, he'd expected more jobs from the guy. And yet he'd been silent. It was so strange. What, was he waiting for an invitation? He should be having him go out and truly stirring up some trouble by now! Sitting here and doing nothing was horrible!

Growling the werewolf stood up, clapping his hands a bit and looking around , wondering what he could do now. Again he had no jobs and he didn't exactly know what he should do right now. And he wasn't going to clean anything around here, he'd leave that to whatever low level demon Pyro had at his mercy. He wanted some action. All this waiting was terrible.

" Hey Wulfric! "

The werewolf jumped lightly and turned around to find Yuki walking up to him. With a smirk and a glim in her eye. A look Wulfric had come to recognize. She was excited, and feeling evil. Meaning something was going down. And, finally, things would be getting exciting. The woman soon stopped right in front of him, now grinning widely.

" Pyro wants to see you. Says he's got a "special" assignment for you. "

Oooh, special assignment. Surely things would get interesting now. Special usually meant deadly, or chalk full of action. Regardless, things were finally looking up!

As the wolf began to rush off in search of Pyro, he couldn't help but wonder what dark assignment Pyro had in mind for him. After being quiet for so long and now suddenly having an assignment for him, surely the assignment would be epic. Dangerous. Dark. Making whatever poor soul he interacted with miserable. He wondered which soul it would be? Maybe that Thatch kid, vessel for Jose. Or maybe even Zeke, vessel to Juan Carlos. So Pyro could awaken the ancient demon. Regardless, whatever was going on was certain to be disastrous.

* * *

" ... Are you for real, Pyro...? "

Wulfric asked in mild disgust, confused to say the least. He couldn't BELIEVE the hellfire asked him to do this. It was so STUPID and POINTLESS! What was the purpose to this?! Just to make the pint sized prince mad?! It was downright stupid!

Pyro simply grinned and nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

" Yes I am. I want you to sneak into the Ramirez manor and steal Fatch's green bear Flippy. "

" ... WHY?! "

The werewolf hollered, throwing his hands out in aggravation.

" What is the point of stealing a hot headed, pint sized princes DOLL?! He'd just get furious and come at you, wanting to kill you! This is pointless! "

" Wulfric! "

Pyro roared, hair catching on fire and immediately shutting the werewolf up. He hated when Pyro started burning like this. It was terrifying and he often feared the demon may get violent when like this.

" I have my plans! I know what I'm doing! And it is not your place to question it! It's your job to do it! Now shut up and go! "

Wulfric stared wide eyed for a moment and began to walk away, glaring once not being seen by the demon. He hated when Pyro got like that. He hated taking orders like this. Yet at the same time, he couldn't argue with the demon. The demon could kill him at any time...

A cold hand fell on his shoulder, and he slowly turned to find Yuki flying beside him, staring at him sympathetically.

" Sorry about Pyro Hun. He's a bit nervous about the plan, as Fatch is a bit of a... punk a** prince whose a pain when furious. "

" Pfft. Yeah yeah. "

Wulfric mumbled, shrugging the creature demon off and trying to talk away when the woman flew in front of him, holding her hand out and keeping him from moving.

" Hold on. I have something that might help you out. "

The woman soon took Wulfrics hand and placed something in it, closing the wolfs fingers around it and pushing his hand close to him. The wolf blinked and looked down, opening his hand to find... a strange, white skull necklace. Narrowing his eyes a little he looked back at the woman, finding her smiling gently.

" It's magic. When you wear it, it'll make you invisible. "

" ... Wow. "

Wulfric mumbled, tail flicking a bit behind him before looking up at her, smirking coolly.

" Cool. Thanks Yuki. "

Yuki smiled warmly before it turned into a smirk, playfully winking at the wolf.

" No worries. Good luck. Oh, and be careful. The vamps can smell blood, even IF you're invisible. Be absolutely quiet when sneaking about. "

" Got it. "

As the demon woman flew away, Wulfric sighed, figuring he'd better get moving. He still found this assignment stupid but... well, he couldn't disobey Pyro. And Yuki DID help him out a great deal there. Now he just had to hope he didn't get caught. And that if he DID get caught, that it wouldn't be Fatch that caught him.

Snapping his fingers, he opened the portal to the outside, hopping through without a word.

* * *

**Not a bad start if I say so myself. Hope you all enjoyed! ;D**

**Oh also, this was posted after midnight for me, so it COULD be the chapter for the day, depending on how I type. Hope that's ok with everyone. **


	2. Sneaking about

**This chapter may be a little short, just so you all know. And it's a sneaky sneaky chappie, so I wonder if it'll be any good. I'm not good at the sneaky chapters. Wish me luck~!**

**P.S. To the guest reviewer, Hat. Katie is Fatch's younger sister. Age 12, and part werewolf. ;)**

* * *

" ... This is so stupi-... "

The werewolf cut himself off as another vampire crossed in front of him, this one being the really tall vampire princesses Fatima. Seriously, that one always made him feel so short. He shuddered a bit as the vamp froze and began to sniff around, hoping she couldn't smell his blood before Fatima simply shrugged and started walking away, Wulfric sighing a tiny bit in relief. He didn't feel like getting obliterated by any of the royal blooded vampires.

He was one the second floor of the Ramirez family manor now, and looking for Fatch's room. Since he'd never been here before, he didn't know who's room was who's. And he didn't want to spend longer in here than he had to. Any one of these vampires could pound him out of existence. He wanted to get this over with.

Opening the door closest to the stair case, he found it was a brighter room with red carpeting and white walls. A bed in the center of the wall across from the door with a black bed spread, and a closet to the left of it. Sniffing around a little, he found it didn't smell like Fatch. The only reason he knew Fatch's scent is because Yuki told him, saying Fatch may be able to realize the werewolf was invisible, so he needed to steer clear of the prince. Fatch, according to Yuki, smelled like frost and a bit like diet dr. pepper. He didn't know why the prince smelled like soda, but assumed someone poured it on his head or something. Or whatever.

Wulfric assumed this was that other princes room, Marco's. Not a worth visiting room. Turning on his heels he walked a bit more down the hall and enter entered the door on the left. This time, it was clearly one of the girls rooms. The walls were red with a black carpet, a black vanity to the right wall, a bed in the center of the far wall with a white spread and various throw pillows, and a walk in closet on the left wall. Wulfric felt himself blush lightly, wondering if he was... in Midnight's room. It felt too girly to be that Fatima's room, as Fatima was clearly a sporty girl, and Katie was obviously a rough and tumble girl, and Keira... was too young for make up. So this was... Midnights room.

Wulfric quickly rushed out, as as much as he wanted to snoop a little, it would be disrespectful to the princess. The dark princess of eternal beauty. He'd just... keep looking for the pint sized princes room.

Deciding to try the room in the very back, finding the walls black and the carpeting red. There was a bed in the center of the wall across from him, a night stand beside it, a small dresser to the right of the room, closet to the left, a small trunk in front of the bed, and finally, on the black spread bed, laid a green bear in a camp outfit. Flippy.

_' So this IS Fatch's room. '_ Wulfric thought with a smirk, creeping over and was about to grab the doll, when the door behind him suddenly SLAMMED into the wall, the werewolf turning to find the tiny prince Fatch walking over to the bed. Not knowing whatelse to do the wolf crawled under the bed, watching the feet that walked to the bed. The bed springs creaked, indicating Fatch was sitting down now, Wulfric breathing heavy as the prince stayed there.

Since he was still invisible the wolf crawled out enough so he could see what Fatch was doing. The prince was cuddling the bear close, writing in what looked like a journal. Wulfric couldn't help but wonder what he was writing about. Or why he had a journal at all. Seemed a little... weak.

Slowly the prince stood up and looked like he was going to leave when he stopped, sniffing around. _' Holy hell- can he smell me?! '_ Wulfric thought in a panic, breaking out into a mild cold sweat, hoping truly the prince couldn't smell him. Fatch was the dangerous prince, and he couldn't stop the prince even if he wanted to. He really hoped the other couldn't smell him.

Fatch slowly turned back to the bed, eyes narrowing before slowly walking over to the bed. Wulfric held his breath, praying Fatch hadn't found him.

" Oh, I'm such a dork. "

Fatch said playfully, picking up the green bear, Wulfric hoping the other didn't take the bear with him. The prince gently kissed the bear on the nose before hugging it tight.

" Almost forgot to say hi to you Flippy. Be good now you hear? "

As Fatch put the bear back on the bed and walked out oft he room, Wulfric heaved a heavy sigh of relief and gently snagged the bear, looking it over. It didn't look like much, and he still didn't know what Pyro wanted with it, but his mission was complete.

Growling at the weak job, he snapped his fingers and opened the portal to Nerezza, moving to walk through before he expressed an oh, digging into his pocket and pulling out a note, placing it down on the princes pillow. Finally done with the mission, completely, the wolf walked through the portal, still wondering what Pyro had planned...

* * *

**Hope this was an ok chapter. It took me longer than I would've liked. ^^;**


	3. Infuriated

**I have nothing interesting to say. Please enjoy. :P**

* * *

Fatch took a small sip of his drink, flicking through the channels in the rec room, trying to find something to do. He had nothing to clean, no papers to write, and nothing to do. Hence he was watching tv. Although, it didn't seem like anything good was on. Not like there was ever that much into tv anyway, but he truly didn't know what to do right now.

Sighing, he began to wonder if this was even a good decision. Most people on a Saturday morning watched tv yes but he wasn't most people. He felt bored out of his mind, and he couldn't even find a good channel. He could always go out of the house for a bit. That might be better. Then again it was raining. Good idea if he WANTED to get soaked. Hmm...

Maybe he should just go back up to his room. Rest in there and maybe tune out to his music. And maybe draw something. He used to do that before his family was revived. Just sit in bed and draw in his journal, tuning out to his music. It was nice. He could kind of escape into his own little world that way. And it was certainly better than watching nothing. And less power consuming too.

Yeah... yeah he'd do that.

Getting up slowly and clicking the tv off the prince began to scale the stairs and soon walked into the kitchen, finding his mother up and cooking what looked like stir fry. Probably for Midnight and the twins. They certainly loved the way their mother cooked it. Smiling a little he began to cross the dining room and soon began to scale more stairs. The stairs leading to the upstairs part of the house. Walking down the hall he entered the door at the back. His room. His solitary room for the past 2 years. His own little sanctuary within his sanctuary.

Immediately he noticed his missing best friend.

Eyes wide he began to look around frantically, particularly beneath the bed in hopes Flippy had just fallen underneath. Yet no matter where he looked or relooked, Flippy was no where to be seen. His beloved best friend was no where to be seen.

Fatch sighed shakily and slowly slipped onto his bed, running a hand through his hair, looking down right shaken. Why wasn't Flippy here? Last time he'd come in here Flippy was right here on the bed. Right on the pillow. Why wasn't he here now? That didn't make any sense...

As the prince lowered his hand, he felt something smooth and papery beneath his fingers, causing him to look in pure curiosity. It was a note. Why was there a note on his bed? Wasting no time the prince picked it up and began to unfold it, reading it over carefully.

' Fatch,

I have taken your stupid girly doll "Flippy". Come and get it if you dare. And if you do, be quick before I turn him into ash.

-Pyro '

Fatch sat still for a minute, almost seeming to have been frozen in a state of shock before... suddenly crumpling the paper tight within his shaking fist, beginning to glow in red runes again. Within a matter of seconds the prince tore the note to shreds, breathing heavily behind his clenched fangs.

How DARE Pyro take Flippy?! Villain or no villain, that was taking things too far! And what did he even have to gain from it anyway?! Didn't he KNOW Fatch would come over and kick his a** for doing something like this?! Pyro wasn't going to get away with this!

Getting up, growling deeply, Fatch snapped his fingers, instantly opening up the portal to Nerezza and hopped in, fully intending to go in there and beating that stupid hellfire into oblivion.

* * *

_" Well, he's on his way Pyro. "_

_Wulfric said simply despite his annoyed expression. He and Pyro were watching Fatch from the mirror Pyro had that could see anything, Wulfric himself holding the Flippy doll. And to be honest, Wulfric was irritated. He just snuck into a vampires house to get a TOY for Flash's sakes! And Pyro wasn't telling him why either! What had been the point of that?! To make some pint sized prince mad?! Didn't they WANT to keep him away from them?! That prince was stronger than Flash for crying out loud! Enraging him was stupid! _

_Pyro smirked, his long devils tail flicking behind him before he turned and began to walk away from the mirror. _

_" So he is Wulfric. "_

_The demon said calmly, the wolf soon following after him. _

_" Just as I planned. "_

_" Yeah, and what exactly IS your plan here? "_

_Wulfric snapped. _

_" So far the only thing that's going to happen is you're going to get beaten to a pulp. "_

_Pyro suddenly stopped walking and slowly turned to the wolf, breaking into a wide, creepy grin. It sent chills down the others spine really. _

_" Exactly. "_

_He said simply, beginning to walk again while the wolf was grounded to his spot for a moment. Did Pyro basically just say he WANTED to be beaten to a pulp? Why was that his plan...?_

* * *

**A bit of a short chapter, sorry, but I needed something to bounce off the previous one, and to foreshadow the next. Anyone know why Pyro took Flippy? Get it right and I'll give you a shout out~! ;D**

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. Demonic battle

**I got an early start on this. I am quite proud of myself. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh, and final chapter. Hope that's alright!**

**P.S. SamWolf NightLover was the only one to get the question for last chapter right! Thank you for guessing and congratulations on getting it right Sam! :D**

* * *

Fatch didn't spend much time fooling around in this dark world. If a demon dared get near him he slammed it to the ground. He was in no mood for games. He wanted to find Pyro and make him regret EVER stealing his Flippy. Flippy held too many precious memories to lose.

Even when Fatch had given up his emotions, he still adored his bear. When he felt like dying he'd hold his bear close and remember Dusk. When he felt overwhelmed by what the day had dished him he'd watch tv with his bear, eating some pizza rolls. And whenever he felt alone, he'd just lay down in bed and hug his bear close. And then, in a way, he didn't feel so alone.

Flippy meant far to much to him... and for Pyro to use him as bait well... that just sent the prince into a whole new level of anger. This would not pass. Pyro... huh... Pyro was gonna regret EVER kidnapping his bear.

Stopping a minute to see if he could catch the hellfires scent, he soon took a hard right, now beginning to run at a super speed, wanting to find the fiery jerk as soon as possible. And then give him a good ol' punch in the face. Again, this misdeed Pyro did would NOT pass. Pyro was in a HEAP of trouble.

Finally the prince skidded to a stop, having found the hot headed demon seemingly waiting for him. There was also a werewolf there, holding his bear. Fatch grinned widely, maybe even a little evilly and chuckled darkly at the pair.

" Was THIS it Pyro? "

Fatch hissed, his voice turning demonic and cold.

" You and the mutt thought you could just kidnap Flippy, threaten to burn him into dust and expect to get away with it? "

Looking forward, finding Pyro unphased and still grinning, the wolf growling at the "mutt" comment, he soon chuckled again, clenching his hands into fists.

" Well I got news for you two... you've just lost. "

Fatch blinked, his eyes now looking like a true demons with red irises and black sclera before rushing forward and trying to slash the demon. Pyro jumped up, Fatch reacting by grabbing his tail and SLAMMING him to the ground. Before Pyro could react to this the prince literally jumped onto his left wing and CRUNCHED his bone, leaving the demon to scream. And the vampire relished in the sound.

Pyro growled deeply and lit up in blue fire, causing Fatch to hiss and jump away, bending down and trying to put out the horrible fire. Laughing evilly the hellfire hopped to his feet and lunged forward, punching the vampire square in the chest, sending him back a great deal. But he wasn't done there. Still upset the prince broke his wing, Pyro began to launch fireballs at the prince, laughing as the boy jumped and weaved to avoid them.

This continued for a while until Fatch finally had enough. As a fireball was heading for him, the prince's hands glowed red and... suspended the fireball in red magic! Grinning in triumph, Fatch sent the ball hurling away, watching the wolf yelp and hop out of it's way. In truth Fatch wasn't aiming for the wolf, assuming he was just one of Pyro's lackeys. But he was too mad to bother being considerate or apologizing. He'd have to later.

Refocusing on Pyro, who was shocked by the suddenness of the magic block, the prince began to use more magic and summoned enchanted swords, sending them hurtling the demons way. Pyro tried to dodge, but three of them hit: his right wing, his left leg, and one square in the chest. Too bad Pyro couldn't be killed this way.

Now grinning in his victory there, Fatch rushed forward and ripped the sword from Pyro's chest and leg, the one in his wing disappearing in a puff of smoke, and began to swing both wildly at the demon, cutting into his arms, legs and torso. Pyro TRIED to get away, but Fatch would have none of that. Fatch growled, now grinning evilly and jumped up, the swords puffing away, and ended things with a HORRIBLY hard punch to Pyro's head, slamming the demon into the ground.

As Fatch landed, he could tell Pyro wouldn't be getting up and smirked at his victory. Other than a few minor burns he was fine. He'd won perfectly.

Now to collect his prize.

Turning, his eyes still quite demonic he eyed the werewolf, who jumped mildly at the attention. Fatch stalked over, the wolf backing up a tiny bit before the prince held his hand out expectantly.

" I've won wolfy. "

He said lowly.

" So unless you wanna end up like Pyro there, I suggest you hand over the bear. "

The wolf growled a little before throwing the bear at Fatch, Fatch simply catching it with ease and holding it close. Very relieved he had his treasured best friend back. The prince looked the werewolf over before asking calmly.

" You got a name? "

" ... Wulfric. "

The wolf answered, sounding irritated. No doubt to the nicknames Fatch had given him.

" Alright, Wulfic. "

Fatch said calmly, blinking back to normal. Eyes returned to a shiny crimson, the glowing runes vanishing.

" Cool name. First, I apologize for the nicknames I was pissed. And second... don't let hot head there near my doll again, or else I might just come after you. "

Turning, snapping the portal to the outside open, he called out as he left.

" Oh, and good luck. You'll need it if you're working with Pyro. "

As the prince was out of sight Wulfric sighed and walked over to the fallen demon, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at the other in question.

" Alright Pyro, spill it. What exactly was your plan here? All that happened was you got your a** whooped. "

Suddenly Pyro began to laugh, confusing the werewolf, watching as Pyro got to his hands and knees, spitting a bit of his, surprisingly purple blood onto the ground. The demon got up and turned to the werewolf, blue fire burning out of his wounds as if they were healing.

" Didn't you see it as Fatch fought, Wulfric? "

He asked eerily, smirking widely.

" He wasn't in full control. I didn't have you take the bear to win. I took it to piss the prince off. The angrier he gets, the less control he'll have. In fact, it's only a matter of time now... "

* * *

_Fatch smiled as he gently laid the bear down on his bed, truly relieved to have his bear back. And after that battle, he could really go for a nice nights sleep. He didn't take many hits, but he'd used so much demon power he felt like he'd just run a 1,000 miles. Or just sat an hour in one of Professor Burn's lectures on fear juice. He was exhausted._

_As he made a move for his closet, he suddenly felt his entire body jolt and get gripped with violent shakes. Like he'd been electrocuted. And he didn't see it, but his body had been flashing red as he shook._

_Finally it ended, the prince huffing and clutching his heart, wondering what the hell had just happened. Shaking it off, now feeling even MORE exhausted, he walked into the closet and began looking for his PJs, secretly wondering if what just happened was something worth worrying about..._

* * *

**Hope this chapter was alright, and hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
